Trunks Life Story, Love In The Past
by Downtown Soul
Summary: PG-13 for slight language, and lovey dovey thoughts. Trunks finds love in the past, with the daughter of Goku and ChiChi?!?! Trunks/Diamond, b/V
1. Arrival Of A New Power, and The Purple h...

A/N: Lol… Ok, first DBZ fan fiction… so don't kill me if it's horrible… kk… R/R!!! THAT'S GREATLY APPRECIATED SO I KNOW WHAT IS GOOD AND BAD!! TY!!!  
  
Key:   
'…..' thinking  
"….." speaking  
*actions*   
((author talking))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* STORY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was a warm summer, sunny day, when a strange presence was felt on   
earth. Son Gohan, only child of Goku (for the moment) was sparring  
lightly with his good friend, and old trainer, Picollo. As they were  
sparring, a large, overwhelming Ki came over the earth, and flooded   
out all of the others. Thinking of his father, Gohan jumped in the air,  
and zoomed off toward the Ki, Picollo close at his heels.  
  
Meanwhile, over at Capsule Corporation, Yamcha and Puar have gathered,  
and are sparring lightly outside, just to pass the time, when the same  
overwhelming feeling comes over them… Vegeta, who was invited to stay   
at Capsule Corp. came out and stood near Yamcha, feeling the strange   
presence. Bulma, seeing all three stop, walked outside, in just enough   
time to see them take off. Seeing this, she yelled to Yamcha, who   
instantly came back, and picked up, the tiny woman, and her aqua blue fro.   
((most boring part of the story, I know… chill I have to set it first))  
  
All over, the Z fighters felt this strange, but powerful Ki. Hoping for  
it to be Goku, they all took off instantly, and headed towards the   
mountains, to find out just what it was, and what it wanted… Upon   
reaching the location, all of them had gathered, except for Yamcha  
and Bulma, because Bulma was making him fly slow, as not to mess her   
hair.   
  
All in all, Gohan, Picollo, Tien, Chaozu, Krillin, Vegeta, Bulma,   
Yamcha and Puar had gathered, and were waiting to see what this strange  
presence was.   
  
Suddenly, from ahead, a large spaceship flew over head, remarkably  
resembling one of Freiza's… But how.. He's dead they all thought… And  
there's two ki… not one. Feeling suspicious, they flew over to where   
it landed…  
  
"I wonder what it is Picollo, do you think it's Freiza?" asked a  
frightened Gohan, to his green friend.   
  
"I'm not totally sure Gohan, but chances are… It is… " Picollo stated,  
a large sigh in his voice.   
  
Suddenly from the space ship, a large laugh erupted.  
  
"Fools, you think your childish friend could actually defeat me on   
Namek, think twice… *laugh laugh* I'm back, the great Freiza, to blow  
up your puny planet!!! With the help of my father reconstructing me, I  
have come back, with more power than before!!" stated an android   
Freiza. He began to laugh menacingly, as a very tall King Kold stepped  
out of the Space ship, his tail swishing behind him.   
  
"Yes, I have risen my son from the grave… And we will defeat you… go   
ahead son!!" laughed King Kold  
  
*Freiza began to call out someone, when a purple hair figure jumped   
from the sky, and landed in front of Freiza and King Kold.*   
  
The boy has purple hair, and blue eyes, you all know who he is …   
TRUNKS!!!  
  
"You cannot destroy this planet… I will stop you before then…."   
*he erupts with power, his purple hair changing goldish, yellow and   
standing up in spikes on the top of his head. Vegeta gawks at the   
site, another super Saiyan before him*   
  
The boy stepped forward, as Freiza cowered against his ship.   
"Not ano-another one…" studdered Freiza as Trunks approached closer and   
closer. The boy just laughed and kept walking straight forward.   
((Ok, so I changed it… I don't remember it all, and it's rather   
boring, the next chapter is going to be cool!! PLUS I BRING IN made up  
char soon!!))   
  
The boy drew his sword out silently, pointing it straight at Freiza.   
Freiza then jumped into the air, putting up his index finger, and   
drawing out that silent destruction ball, that had destroyed Namek   
a few years before. He laughed menacingly as he plummeted the ball  
straight at the boy and the earth, everyone watching cowered down to  
the ground… "Not again, not like Namek!!" called a stressed Picollo.   
  
The ball seemed to sink into the earth, but stopped suddenly, the boy   
began to rise out of the hole, pushing the ball back up at Freiza, a  
silent smirk on his face. The ball engulfed Freiza and when he   
emerged he was only half there, the rest of his body parts had been   
destroyed… Getting frustrated with this fool, the boy jumped up and   
began to make lightening fast slashes with his sword. So quick, that   
you can not see the sword going through Freiza. King Kold stood there,  
frozen, as his son fell to pieces. Finishing him off, the boy blasted  
an energy ball at the dead Freiza and killed him all the way.   
  
Now staring straight at King Kold, the boy landed in front of him,   
smirking… "Stay away, you.. You monster!!" said Kold as the boy began   
to approach him…  
  
Jumping to a cliff, Kold tried to avoid the boy, but he followed,   
closely, his face unchanging, his moves still lightening quick…   
Getting bored with this game, Trunks pulled out his sword, silently   
slashing it out at Kold a few times, the body of Kold falling to   
pieces on the ground, just like his son…   
  
"Like father, Like son…" said the boy, as he flew above Freiza's   
space ship, ready to destroy it, as he sent a ball of energy at the   
ship it blew up, but he got something unexpected when he did…   
The body of a female girl, the same age as him, flew into the air,   
from the power of the explosion, she was unconscious. Her black short,  
somewhat spiky hair flew along with her, and her blueish, black eyes   
were closed.  
  
The boy flew up to her and grabbed her from the air, cursing himself   
for not looking inside the ship before destroying it… Immediatley   
when he looked at her face, he became somewhat smitten with her…   
But still, he wondered who she was. He flew over to the group,   
who were know standing, mouths agape. He laid her on the ground,   
her battered and bruised body unmoving, as Gohan ran over, and   
looked at her for a moment, then picked up a locket that was on her   
neck, inside consisted of a picture of Goku and Chi Chi, and a   
little girl, with black hair, somewhat unruly, the faces looked so   
happy, and a lock of hair was inside, Gohan gasped and fell backwards…   
  
"It's… It's…."  
~*~*~*~*~*END CHAPTER `1*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
I wonder who it is… stay tuned and find out in the next chapter…   
this one was boring… old events nothing exciting… next one will   
be better… stay tuned  
Chibi Trunks: Please, Review if no one does, then   
Blink won't continue writing and won't be born!! REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
Blinksan: *nods* Yes, Please, It helps… E-mail me too!!   
At smokey_mouse_4l@hotmail.com 


	2. Goku's Back!!

YEAH!! I made it to chapter two, b/c I got one review, one fricking review, come  
on peeps!! LET'S SEE MORE!! I NEED FEED BACK TO KEEP THIS GOING!!! Anyways this   
chapter is to bring in more of this new character, it's a girl, and it brings back  
Goku. On with zee story! R/R!  
  
"..." ~ Speaking  
'...' ~ Thinking  
((....)) ~ Authors Notes  
*...* ~ Actions  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~*~*~*~  
Trunks had set the body of the female down on the ground, when Gohan had run up to it,  
and found something rather familiar about her. When he opened the locket on her necklace  
he found something rather unexpected, a picture of Goku, ChiChi, and a little girl, no older  
than 3 months. He then realized who this girl was... His older sister Diamond. He had remembered  
seeing pictures of her in the family album, but his mother had quickly closed it, tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"It's my sister...!!" said gohan in a somewhat shakey voice.  
  
"Your sister, is that even possible, since when do you have a sister Gohan!?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"A sister? Do you mean Diamond, Gohan?" asked Bulma.   
  
"Yeah, I have a sister Yamcha, she's 18. Her names Diamond, like Bulma said..." replied Gohan again  
this time a little more color in his face and strength in his voice.   
  
Suddenly all heads turn to the mysterious boy with purple hair, Gohan was just about to say 'Hi'   
when Vegeta growled and said in a low voice, "A super Saiyan,Eh? What is your name Boy?"   
  
"My name is none of your concern, I come here to tell you, Goku should be arriving in 2 hours...   
We can wait for him by his landing spot if you like..." said the boy gruffly as he took of into the air  
gently bringing the girl up with him.   
  
'So, your Gohan's sister, no matter to me, I will find out who you are, it's not everyday there is a girl   
Saiyan, so you must be something special...' thought Trunks as he flew.   
  
"I dunno guys, should we follow him... He doesn't look all that bad." said a rather confused Krillin.  
  
"I don't see why not! What harm could he do... Plus we have Gohan here!! Nothing to worry about!! Let's go!!"   
yelled Bulma as she saw that no one had taken off yet. She ran over to Yamcha, wrapped her arms around him, and   
commanded him to take off, so that they could see Goku again.   
  
Yamcha, hesitantly took off, with a large sigh. As he rose in the air, the others followed suit, not wanting to   
make Bulma angry.   
  
As they all landed next to the mysterious boy, more questions arose for him.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!" Vegeta yelled, literally.  
"How do you know Goku is going to be here?" asked Krillin, calmly.  
"WHEN! How much longer til Goku gets here..." Bulma said.  
"I'm thirsty..." complained Gohan, only a little.  
  
"I know when Goku is going to be here, because I have tracked him through space, Goku should arrive in about 2 hours,  
and here Gohan... " he said coolly. He pulls out a tiny capsule, with the numer 02 on it, and a small fridge appears,  
holding lots of cool beverages on the inside.   
  
"Cool!!" Krillin and Gohan run over to the fridge, with Bulma close at their heels, but she isn't looking for a beverage,  
she walks over to the young man, as he begins to blush feriously. She looks at him questioningly and places a hand on his jacket.   
  
"I know who you are!" she says happily.  
  
"Yo-You do?!?" he said, studdering, he had blown his cover. ((Oh NO! Stupid Bulma!))  
  
"You work at my dad's company, or are a fan of Capsule Corp. Why else would you be sporting one of our jackets?!?" she said, grinning.  
  
"I suppose your right..." he said, his voicing getting quieter, thanking god that she hadn't noticed that he was her son from the future.  
  
*all of the Z fighters had picked a spot to sit. Trunks sat nimbly on a large boulder, Vegeta stood, just as cocky as ever near a large rock structure.  
Bulma and Yamcha sat, fighting, practically biting each others throats off. Gohan and Krillin sat, drinking their sodas, while Gohan looked at his sister,  
he wanted to know why she was on Freiza's ship, but he wouldn't until she woke up*   
  
~*~*~*~*~ TIME FLYS BY ~*~*~*~*~   
  
*2 Hours Later*   
  
"It's time..." announced the purple haired kid. All of the Z fighters stood up, along with Bulma, awaiting the arrival of their good friend Goku.   
  
*Suddenly out of the air, shot a small white pod, it hit the ground hard, and made a massive crator. They stood on the edge, waiting, mouths agape, hoping for it be Goku.  
A large head, with spiky black hair in every direction peaked it's head out, along with a body clothes in strange clothes, but none the less, the face held a big stupid grin.*  
Shouts of GOKU!! DADDY!! Kakarott... rang out in every direction.   
  
Goku looks up, suprise filled in his eyes. "Oh, hi guys... How'd you know I'd be here. And where's Freiza?"   
  
Bulma stepped in at this point, "Freiza's dead, this guy killed him. *she points to Trunks* And he can go super Saiyan too!! Plus he told us you'd be here Goku,  
he said thathe was tracking your spaceship..."   
  
"I see, so that's why your all here..."  
  
*A small groan can be heard back from where they were sitting. Diamond rubs her head and opens her eyes, shaking some of the soot of her face.   
"WHAT THE HELL-O!???????? Where am I..." she gets up slowly and walks over to the place where the people have gathered. She takes one look at the purple haired boy, and   
her eyes light up. She continues to walk, shakingly, until she peers down into the crator, and finds her father emerging from a space ship. "DAD!?!?" she says, as all of the others notice her.  
She shakes her head, and stares intently down at him, waiting for an answer, while he stares wide mouthed, at her.   
~*~*~*~*~ END CHATPER 2 ~*~*~*~*~   
  
R/R!! I NEED R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Trunks: We're closer to me being born, and who is this mysterioius purle haired kid, and since when does GOKU HAVE A DAUGHTER!!  
Blink: I made him, it's a good twist, b/c the story is Trunks Life, Love in the Past  
Chibi Trunks: So you mean that kid is ME?!?  
Mirai Trunks: Yeah, it's me...  
Chibi Trunks: WHA!?!? *faints*  
Mirai Trunks: Just read and review, I want to see how my relationship unfolds and my parents...  
Blink: YES PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The mystery behind a girl, and Love for ...

Hullo peeps!! Sorry it took so fricking long to update, but i've been so busy   
preparing for this new smart school I'm getting into.. so, this update comes long  
i hope at least, I'm going to spend the next hour or so writing, this story  
was actually thunk up in my head about a year ago, and I'm remember most of it  
at the moment... so be prepared.  
By the way, thank you for the 2 reviews I've gotten, it helps!! BUT MORE  
WOULD BE APPRECIATED!! Anyways, this chapter unites old families, and brings forth  
2 new loves.  
  
"talking"  
'Thinking'  
*actions*  
((Authors notes))  
~*~* Scene Changes *~*~  
  
On with the show....  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 3 *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku stared up at this spikey haired child for quite sometime, something trying  
to register in his brain, but not quite, 'Dad, does this mean I'm her father... but'  
he's abruptly cut-off when Vegeta calls down to him, "Kakkarott (someone tell me how to spell  
that) are you going to come up here or not?!?" Vegeta is getting rather impatient with all  
of this waiting, he has training he could be doing.   
  
"Yeah..." he calls back, as he floats up towards the group, the female with black hair,   
still staring intently at him, he pushes thoughts of her aside for a moment and turns to the rest of   
them. "Well well well, it seems someone has taken care of Freiza for me... *he laughs* Was it you   
Vegeta, or how about you Picollo?"   
  
"It was neither me, nor the green bean..." growled Vegeta, "It was that purple haired boy over there  
he can turn super saiyan as you can Goku..."   
  
Goku's jaw dropped, another super saiyan, he looked at the boy, who was looking at the ground. "Is this  
true?" asked Goku, in a somewhat awe-struck voice. The boy just nodded and waved Goku over.  
  
"Goku, we need to talk..." he whispered.  
  
"Sure, about what?" he grinned and put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Not here, over there..." *he points to a deserted area, and flys over, Goku hesistating a little bit  
but finally following.   
  
((OK YOu all know what they talk about, I'm not going to get into it...))   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The purple haired boy and Goku flew back over to the group, Picollo with his jaw dropped, looking at   
Vegeta and Bulma. Diamond sits patiently on a rock, Bulma chatterting to her about who she is.  
  
"I am Diamond, daughter of Son Goku and ChiChi..." she finally pipes up and says this. Everyone turns to  
stare at her, the purple haired boy too...  
  
'So that's where she gets her power, her beauty must be from Chichi... How I wish I lived in her time line'  
thought the boy, warily.  
  
*Goku and Gohan approach Diamond, tears streaming down Goku's face*  
  
"Is it really you... Diamond?" he asks, somewhat uncertain.  
  
"Would you believe me if I showed you this..." *she holds out the same locket from earlier, with the pic  
of Goku, Chichi, and a little girl. She hands it to Goku and suddenly he wraps his arms around her tightly.  
  
"They finally brought you back, I remember that day... So long ago..."  
  
~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~   
  
A happy family of 3 walks in a small town, the parents hanging tightly onto the hands of the little girl, as  
they walk gently, the girl hops about. They stop here and there in town, and as soon as the sun begins to set  
they set off back toward the mountains heading for home.   
  
The girl is nestled happily in her fathers arms, when rain begins to pour on top of them, not wanting to fly and leave  
his wife behind, he sticks it out, along with the woman, as they walk home.  
  
Suddenly a flash of lightning strikes, waking the little girl, and throwing her from her fathers arms. She crys and lands   
into a puddle of mud 10 feet away. She looks up at her father, to see an evil looking fish-man standing ontop of him  
armour like Vegeta's on, and a radar on his eye. He yells something to another being of the same stature and a fish man walks  
over to the girl and picks her up, roughly, and flys off with her.   
  
The mother and father are helpless as their little girl, the tender age of three is taken away from them to never be seen again.  
Once his partner is not visible, the other fish-man takes to the sky leaving 2 hysterical parents.  
  
The woman crys into the mans arms for nights upon nights after the incident, but slowly, she is erased from their memorty, when 4 years later  
a little boy is brought into their lives, bringing the joy they once had.  
  
~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~  
  
*Diamond and Goku remember this at the same time*   
"Diamond, your back, your mother will be hysterical," Goku crys as he lets go of her.  
  
*Bulma eyes her oddly, then remembers back when goku had come over with Chichi, and a little bundle of joy*  
  
"I remember you, though you were only 1 and a half, you were as cute as a button!!" exclaims Bulma.  
  
*Diamond nods and plops warily to the ground, exhuastion taking over. The Z fighters laugh warily and decide it's time to go home, and that they'll  
have a party celebrating Goku's return the next day*   
  
Suddenly their attention turns to the purple haired boy, he's looking at Diamond, and doesn't notice them looking at him. Krillin nudges Goku in the ribs  
and Goku puts a big goofy grin on his face. Finally Vegeta pipes up.  
  
"Boy, if all you are going to do is stare at the female all day, why don't you just ask her to marry you?"  
  
The boy snaps back to reality, and turns bright red. "I really have to be going now... I'll be off..." and he runs towards his ship, leaving a very  
suprised Diamond. She looks up at the remaining fighters: Yamcha, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Bulma. She grins shyly and says, "It's good to be home."   
  
From behind, the purple haired boy rises in his time machine, to take off to the future, he waves to his mother, then his father  
and then he says to himself, "I'll be back for my diamond, one way or another..." he zaps away, and is brought to his own time.  
  
The remaining Z fighters look around, and decide now it's time to go home. Goku lifts to the air, and takes off  
towards the mountains, Gohan following next to him. Bulma wraps her arms around Yamcha's neck, and they take off to the sky, a very gruff looking Vegeta  
following after.  
  
~*~*~* At CC a few days later *~*~*~  
  
Bulma hums gently around the kitchen, singing incomprehensible words to a song, to herself. Vegeta comes in from training and sits at the counter, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Onna, make yourself useful and make me some lunch!!" he smirks prouldy to himself and looks at Bulma as she dances. He suddenly gets a thought of him and Bulma dancing  
in a big ballroom, but he suddenly erases it from his memory, when Bulma barks at him.  
  
"My name is not Onna! It's Bulma!! Say it with Me... Bbbbuulllma!!" she yells. "Onna... Stop your stupid lessons and cook some lunch...  
though I don't know why I bother asking, it comes out so bad that not even the flys would eat it." he smirks proudly at himself again, as Bulma slams her fist on the counter.  
  
"For your info Bub, I don't have time to cook for you, I have a date tonight, so make your lunch yourself, Jerk!!" she stomps upstairs, steam pouring out of her ears  
as Vegeta stares dumbstruck at the spot where she stood.   
  
'No one talks to the prince of all Saiyans like that, though she is rather fiesty, the way I like them... wait, no I didn't say that... Gah Stupid Onna, get out of my head,   
I don't know feelings, I shouldn't, anyways that Onna has a boyfriend, a weakling one, if he trys to hurt my Onna in anyway... WAIT!! Did I just say My Onna, I seriously   
need some lunch, I'm getting dilusional.'  
  
Bulma growls to herself as she slams the door. 'Stupid asshole, he's here to make my life miserable, that's all... But his chest is so muscular, Yamcha could never compare to  
the hot body of Vegeta... Wait, Dammit I didn't think that... No... I have a boy friend, no Vegeta looking for me...' she pulls out a white silk dress and prepares for her date.  
  
~*~*~* End Chapter 3 *~*~*~   
  
Blink: So how did you like it? I was hoping it would be longer than the rest, though I'm not sure about that...  
Chibi Trunks: It'll be fine Blink... Did u see the sparks between my parents  
I be we're almost here!! ^^ *grins proudly*   
Mirai Trunks: *thinks about Diamond and drools*   
Blink: *slaps Mirai Trunks* Earth to Trunks... You've left her time period... To get you two  
together or not... that is the question!!  
Mirai Trunks: OH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!  
Blink: Chill Out Boy, it's only a girl!! *slaps Mirai Trunks again*  
Mirai Trunks: Hey!! *pounces on Blink*  
Chibi Trunks: *draws the curtain* This could get ugly, anyways, Please R&R!! I want to be born!!  
PLEASE FOR ME!! *puppy dog eyes* TY!! 


	4. A Past Seriously Revealed

~!Disclaimer!~   
I have only now realized that none of my previous chapters have had disclaimers, oh jolly  
Isn't that dandy? Well newayz, I own none of the characters mentioned in this  
story except for Diamond. Diamond is my own made-up character and is not liscensable.  
I own not a thing that has to do w/ DBZ, whether it be Capsule Corp. or the Kids.  
  
On w/ the rest of the story....  
  
(Note: The second half of chapter 4 is the start of my real writings, all the way up until the son Residence  
was my.. immature days..)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Chatper 4~*~*~*~*~*~  
The soft 'clack clack' of shoes could be heard coming down the street from the Capsule Corp.  
headquarters. The light pitter patter of rain made the thought of going outside right now  
more than a joyous one. A young man, no older than 39 walked briskly towards the Briefs  
home. His hair slicked back, and a black suit on, he fingered a small trinket box in his  
pocket lightly. His chest heaved back and forth as he approached the front porch. Gently   
a shaking finger emerged from his pocket and rang the doorbell. The door opened and a woman   
appeared there holding a tray of juice and cookies.   
  
Dropping the tray, the woman looked the man up and down and then threw her arms around him,  
pulling him into a large embrace.   
  
"Yamcha dear! It's been forever since you've come to see Bulma!!" said a very suprised Ms. Briefs.  
She looked Yamcha up and down once more and then stepped back, observing what he is wearing very carefully.  
  
"Yamcha, my oh my dear!! Your all dressed up!!! Is tonight going to be something special?" asked Ms. Briefs  
somewhat laughingly.   
  
*he chuckles softly* "Every time I'm with Bulma things are special..." he said trying to impress Ms. Briefs.  
  
Ms. Briefs sighed at the young love and proceeded to call Bulma downstairs, "BULMA!! Bulma Darling, your date is here!"  
She turned back to Yamcha and admired how he looked in his suit...  
  
Bulma ran down the stairs, her white silk dress flowing down behind her. 2 pearl earrings in her ears, and a necklace of   
creamy white pearls. A set of white silk gloves and a white hand purse. Her blue/aquamarine hair was swept up into an   
elegant bun. She grinned at Yamcha as he slid his arm around her waist and they walked out of the house.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Son Residance ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku and Diamond had just arrived home when the sun set against the cool mid-summers horizon. They walked some what slowly  
towards the entrance to the small residence. Diamond shook with an unwavering fear as her mind raced with thoughts  
of how her mother would react. Would she faint? Would she be ecstatic? Would she yell and scream? Or would she   
instantly sit her down to have dinner? Goku looked at his child, and a sudden rush of joy came over his face again.  
(After re-reading the previous chapters, I have come to notice that Gohan was also flying, let's just say he sped off and   
got home quickly, aight?)   
  
"Diamond..." he said, noticing the pale discolorment of her face. "Are you nervous?...scared? There's nothing to be   
afraid of... It's only Chi-Chi. She's going to be so happy to see you again" he gave her a smile worth a million  
dollars. "Don't be worried my child, things will turn out, for the best!" he grinned again.  
  
"I s'pose.." she said in a quiet murmur.   
  
By now, the two of them had reached the door. Diamond looked scaredly as Goku's hand reached for the door knob. The door   
is pushed in gently, and the soft glow of the home pours out onto the rain soaked grass. The rain has long since stopped  
and the droplets of rain on the leaves of the trees, along with the setting sun made it a sight to be seen. Goku stepped   
inside the doorway, and walked into the next room, looking for Chi-Chi.   
  
Diamond stepped lightly inside of the house, and closed the door behind her, not wanting the cool night air to leak in and  
chill the house over. She looked about the small room she had just stepped into and admired the houses handywork. She   
can't believe this had been her home at one point. Her only home she had ever known was that of Freiza's space ship. The   
dark dungeons, the damp bars, the cold pavement of the floors, and the millions of nights with stale bread and warm   
water. Her years on his ships, had toughened her beyond belief, and was given numerous scars. She was  
battle worn, and feeling aged beyond her years.   
  
She stepped into the next room, after a few silent tears ran down her cheek from her silent reminiscing. Her heart lunged  
as she viewed a small quaint family room, with a small fireplace keeping the place lit and warm. She let the warmth take her   
the center of the room where she looked through a small window, only to see the rain begin to pour again. She let out   
a small shuddering sigh as Gohan entered the room, closely followed by Goku.   
  
All three of them stood silently in the room, Diamond in the center, and her father and brother on the outskirts. She had  
her eyes shut tightly, and her breathing was light and erratic. Chi-chi came bounding in from the other room, a spoon in  
her hand and a small smile on her face.   
  
"Dinner is almost ready bo--" she cut herself off as she saw the figure of a woman. She took two steps closer to recogonize  
the black unruly hair atop her head. Chi-chi brought herself closer to the girl, her facial expression getting wiped over  
with shock. She was about feet away from Diamond, when her mouth dropped agape, and her voice rang out in a shrill yell.  
  
"DIAMOND!!!!" exclaimed Chi-Chi as she ran to her child. Her body became racked with sobs as she held her first child.  
It had been so long ago, so many long years she'd spent looking at the solitary picture she has of her daughter. The child  
that was taken from her grasp at the tender age of three. Her mind raced of various thoughts that could of possibly happened   
to her. She can faintly remember sitting up at night, wondering what kind of torture they put her through. At times, even,  
she would think that she was dead, and taken out of her misery. Now that she held her in her arms, all the thoughts of  
hope, all the thoughts of having her child back, all the thoughts of being able to watch her grow, flooded back to her.   
  
They stood there, silently for many moments, tears flooding down each of their cheeks. Finally, at long last, Chi-Chi pulled  
away from her daughter, and took in her amazing height and looks.   
  
"Diamond... You've grown up so much... Why, last time I saw you, you had just barely began to get long legs!! I never once  
got to see and help you through all of those hard times..." *she laughed*  
"But now look at you... You've grown into such a beautiful young lady!!" *the tears began to cascade down her cheeks again*  
"I never gave up hope, not once... Not ever... I always knew, that one way or another, you would return to me..."   
  
*Diamond smiled gently to her mother* It was all true, she hadn't been able to grow up under the watchful eye of her   
mother and father. Her first few years had been closely watched, she had grown up for 3 years with a tremendous  
amount of love and affection. But, those following years, her whole life was thrown into a large pool of turmoil. She  
was shown to spar, to power up, to trick the very depths of ones mind. They hadn't realized she was of sayain desent  
until when she reached the age of 8. Her tail which she had kept carefully hidden had ripped through her pants, and had   
become visible to all. They had thrown her into the dugeons that day. She stayed there for the next 10 years, only coming   
out to fight battles that Frezia saw unfit for himself, or his fighters, to fight. She was their secret weapon, their  
item of mass destruction. Every battle she was in, she always prevailed with few wounds, never anything serious. Then  
with each victory she would get a better piece of bread for a week or so and then back to stale bread. She didn't really   
remember how she survived on just bread and water, but she had managed.   
  
Thoughts of her years on the spaceship now flooded back to her, and she got a very vacant look on her face. After what seemed  
like eons, the memories slowly turned into the days latest events. She had been let out of her dungeon and taken up to the   
main board, and waited there... She was watching as Trunks fought and killed Freiza, and as King Kold was taken down. Knowing   
that the ship was to be blown up next, she tried to make a mad dash/fly for the exit, but she was too late, the ship was  
blown up... And the rest was just, blank. The only thing she really remember was that a purple haired boy had helped her, and she  
soon learned that he had saved her from being caught up and entangled in the ships debris. She owed him her life.   
  
She looked down at her mother, and then up to her father, and then smiled at her brother. After a few moments of just   
clear silence, Diamond's stomach growled and she laughed. With a big grin on her face, she finally announced, "I guess it's   
time we ate!"   
  
The family of 4 sat at a small square wooden table. The table was loaded with mounds of food, properly made because the   
two 'men' could eat and eat and still not get full. Chi-Chi sat back to watch as her husband and son dove straight into their  
food and ate hungrily. Diamond cocked an eyebrow and looked at the both of them. "Wow..." she said slowly.  
  
Goku took a breif moment from stuff his face to let out one word. "What?" he said quickly.   
  
Diamond shook her head, and ate a few pieces of this and that, but barely touched anything, because in a matter of minutes  
the whole lot of it was gone. Diamond looked up to Chi-Chi who stood there smiling. Goku and Gohan propped their chairs  
back and grinned proudly, as Diamond looked around the room, totally lost.   
  
After a moment, they all looked at her, and Chi-Chi inquired, "Diamond, you barely ate anything... Are you alright..?" She   
looks at her with concerned eyes.  
  
She looks taken aback with her. "Barely anything! Look at how much they ate, I wouldn't be suprised of they ate you out   
of house and home in a matter of hours!"  
  
The three of them begin to laugh heartily. "Diamond..." beings Goku. "We're saiyans, we naturally eat this much to keep  
up our strength... What I don't get is why you ate so little, and you can still even talk... Without this much food  
you might as well say goodbye to me and Gohan." *he chuckles again*.   
  
Diamond looks down at her hands that are carefully folded into her lap, and sighs. The moment of silence eerily hangs over  
the house and refuses to pass. At long last, Chi-Chi brings herself to smile and says, "Well... Now that Diamond  
is back, I suppose she's going to need her old room back..."   
  
Diamonds head slowly lifts, and she looks at Chi-Chi. She removes herself from her seat, and glances at Goku and Gohan.   
Without another word, Chi-Chi begins to walk towards the staircase, motioning for Diamond to follow her. Diamond follows  
silently, going up each stair with a small creak. She looks around at the pictures on the wall and sighs. In the middle of  
the staircase wall, is a picture pasted together, with a baby Diamond, Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan all together in one. The  
only picture they have of the family together, had to be pasted. Her heart lunged at the thought of this. At last, she reached  
the top of the stairs, and looked down the small hallway. There were 3 doors, 2 to the right, and 1 to the left. Chi-Chi led  
her to the door on the left, and opened it carefully. The walls and floor were bare, and all that stood in the center of the  
room was a bed, with minimal sheets on it. Diamond looks at Chi-Chi, her eyes unwavering.   
  
After a moment, Chi-Chi turns to Diamond, a small grin on her face. "I know it's not much... But if you like, I can take   
you out tomorrow so we can fully furnish your room..." she chirps.  
  
For the first time all day, Diamond puts a full hearted grin on her face, and hugs her mother. "Thank you..." she says  
quietly. After a few moments of a tender embrace, they pull back, and just before Chi-Chi leaves, Diamond says happily,   
"It's good to be home..."   
  
And with that, the door shuts silently in the girls room, leaving nothing but the simple moon light pouring into the room,   
flooding the floor with a silver shimmering glow, and leaving a very happy, but alone girl to rest.   
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 6 Months Lata ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Of course, as time had progressed on, Diamond had gotten used to her surroundings. Her room had been beautifully decorated.  
  
Instead of the bare walls and floor, she had gotten a light bouncy beige carpet put in, along with a light cream paint on   
the walls. (Ok, hush, she's going to have a nice room, ok?) The bed spread had been carefully picked out to be light colors  
such as yellows, oranges, and silvers. The walls, had a few shelves here and there, and of these there were carefully assorted  
pictures. In the closet hung new clothes for her to wear, it mostly consisted of either baggy nylon pants, or shorts. A few   
different types of t-shirt, and 2 long sleeved sweaters.   
  
Her pictures, consisted of her family, and her newly found friends. In the best friends frame (hand made mind you!)  
resides a picture of Diamond, her hair still black, unruly, and short. Next to her is another girl, not quite as tall as   
Diamond, but not too much shorter. Her hair is shoulder length, and the color of crimson. She has pale colored eyes that   
can either throw you into a fit of sobs or make you fall madly in love. She's incredibly ambitious, and almost always has   
her way. Her name is Evelyn Baxter.  
  
Several of these pictures consisted of a very happy looking Diamond, amongst a very small group of friends. 2 friends to   
be exact. One was a rather tall male, 6'1" to be exact, he has shoulder length blond hair, a strong build set about him.  
He weights a rough 225 pds, which he always seems to claim is pure muscle. His name, oddly enough, was Jeff. Sometimes  
Diamond thinks otherwise.   
  
The other pictures are self-potraits. These were done by diamond, and they show how her life was during those 15 years.  
As she puts those up, remembering hurts less and less.   
  
Diamond had a fling, with this male, her 3rd and 4th month of being back on earth. But when he began to screw around  
with one of the local prep cashier at 'Super Grocer', Diamond instantly ended it. In fact, in her heart, she was still  
drawn to that purple haired wonder she had met, even though she knew not what his name was. She was torn when she found  
out that Jeff was 'screwing' around with the girl she despised, but quickly got over it. In fact, she had Eve(Evelyn) there  
to keep her company, so she really didn't need Jeff anyways.  
  
The three of them hung out for enormous amounts of time each day, sometimes not even bothering to come home, even though   
Diamond would always call to let her parnets know exactly what was up. She never wanted to get on their badside, and she   
always heard stories from Gohan about how Chi-Chi was always yelling and things to that sort.   
  
Gohan and Diamond had bonded together really well for being brother and sister, and for not knowing each other until they   
were old and past the younger years of bonding. Diamond had always wished her parents would 'produce' another offspring,   
so that they wouldn't get lonely with out her. She didn't want them to live life full of sorrow, remorse because they had  
lost her to an evil monster.   
  
She, and her friends had gone out one day, only to be confronted by one of the strangest things ever to rock Diamonds world.  
They had gone out to a forest to enjoy an afternoon lunch, at one of their favorite places. A small area, hardly ever   
discovered. It was foresty, with a waterfall lunging deep into a clear pond. Diamond had found it during her first week of   
being on earth, and had quickly told Eve when she met up with her weeks later. They quickly began to spend time there,   
discovering the areas around it, and also going through their lives in the past. Girl Talk. Just.. manly girl talk. Eve   
wasn't a 'girl girl', nor was Diamond. Both were far from it. Eve is the only one who fully knows all of Diamonds past  
besides her own family. She felt secure enough to tell Eve anything, and that she did.   
  
When she had met Jeff, most would consider it a fling, besides, Jeff. He had fallen head over heels, in 'love', but when  
he saw the cashier girl, he figured that Diamond would never find out and started, 'seeing' her too. Well sure enough,  
she found out, and all out battle ensued. But, luckily enough for Diamond, she saw right through his 'type' and moved on  
with the snap of her fingers. She actually hadn't really cared for him at all.  
  
"What're you thinking about Diamond?" asked Eve.  
  
"Huh... Oh... just, what lifes been like lately..." she replied slowly.  
  
"Life lately! Life lately has been nothing but crap... and you know it Diamond..." said Jeff.   
  
"Oh, get off of it Jeff, I'm not going to go back out with you!" yelled Diamond. All day he had been going on and on  
about all that they had, and she finally got ticked and told him off. Jeff sat for the remainder of the conversation quietly.  
  
About an hour or so before the setting of the sun, the trio began to take off towards home on foot, when a humongous gust   
of wind came over top of them, like flies on rice. Diamond had to brace herself against a tree, to keep herself from flying   
away like the other two. She looked up to the sky to find the source of such power, when she found a yellow spaceship. A   
yellow spaceship with a 1 on it. A yellow spaceship that contained none other than that purple haired wonder who saved  
her life: Trunks.  
^*^*^*^*^*^End Chappy 4 ^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Blink: I consider that really long on my part, I've been writing this for quite some time...   
Mirai Trunks: Ahhh, love...  
Chibi Trunks: 'Bout damn time... And when am I here?  
Blink: Chill your jets...  
By the way, Eve also has 'powers and can fight' though Jeff cannot, and I have an evil plot for some Eve/Jeff stuff  
going on.  
  
EVEH AND JEFF ARE COPYWRITED TO MY FRIEND EVE! No steally Steally!   
  
Bwahahah, til next time  
:)  
Muy Love,  
Blinksan 


	5. Phwarks and a Kiss

Well... this chapter is going to come out a lot sooner than I had expected... Only because Blink is sick  
  
and at home, and very very ill, so I didn't have to go to school. Yay! Score 1 for Blink, school 0. Anyways  
  
I don't really know where this chapter is going to go, maybe some Trunks/Diamond friendship? Maybe   
  
a little more? I don't know, things will work out... I'm just not sure where to place everything yet... X.X  
  
Stupid Stupid Stupid Me...  
  
Haha  
  
*is sick*  
  
Don't fret, I'll get betta  
  
*writes*  
  
BAHHH THIS IS NOT JULY AND I HAVE STILL NOT FINISHED! -kicks-  
  
*finishes*  
  
^*^*^*^*^ Chapter 5 ^*^*^*^*^  
  
Diamond looked up to the sky, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. 'That face... I know that face... It's that guy...'   
  
She looked around for Eve and Jeff, but they had already run off. 'Psh... thanks guys...' she thought quietly to herself.   
  
'This is great, I'm now in this forest, with the guy who saved my life, and there's nothing I can do...but... go to see him...'   
  
She took to the air, quickly scanning to make sure that no 'regular' people were around. 'Good.' she thought. Quickly   
  
launching herself up to the area where the spaceship had landed, she began to look around. Not a sign of anyone, but the   
  
ship was still there. She began to scan there area slowly, looking for any sign of life, but to no avail.  
  
She sighed and sat down on a big rock. 'What's the point of going home now, if I can make it there in like 3 minutes...'   
  
she began to slowly drift off to sleep when a pair of blue eyes were right in front of hers. She jumped up with a shout and   
  
fell down onto the hard rock.   
  
"Owww!" *she rubbed her back* "Don't scare me like that!" *she yelled at the boy*   
  
*he laughs* "Sorry... I didn't mean to, but I figured it was the only way to get your attention..."   
  
*she looked up into the boys face, and quickly realized who it was. She laughed for a second or so and go to her feet.*   
  
"What are you doing back in this time..?" she inquired.   
  
"So you do remember me..." *he laughed* "I've come to give something to your father, and make my rounds for a while... To get stronger..."  
  
*she looked at him, caught in the crystal look of his eyes.* 'Oh how they sparkled in the pale sunlight. His arms, so strong, just  
  
residing there, waiting for some action... His... Diamond! Shutup!'   
  
"Oh... uhm, my father you say... I can take you to him, if you like..." she shivered as the suns light began to turn into a darkening  
  
sky.  
  
"That would be great..." he looked over at her, and noticed her shivering. "Here... take my coat..." he said his voice low  
  
and his breath against the back of her neck.  
  
"Oh... why... thank you..." she said, her cheeks flushing. "If you would follow me please..."  
  
*he nodded silently and took to the air, following after Diamond, who sprung ahead, great speed coming from her.*  
  
Diamond let many fierce thoughts erupt through her mind as she sped on. Why did he come back? What exactly does he want with  
  
my father? Why does his coat smell so good? She shook her head at the last thought and kept her head forward onto getting  
  
back home quickly and to her parents. The ice cool air began to nip at her cheek bones quickly. With the rush of wind pushing  
  
against her and the hot flare of her flying, she was caught in quite the middle draft. With mixed emotions, tons of fears,  
  
and a heart sprouting with a new found warmth, she kept her eyes straight and quickly made it back to her home.  
  
She touched down on the ground next to a tall oak tree, waiting for Trunks to land. A few moments later, his purple flare landed   
  
to the earth and he looked around at the small house. He nodded his head to her and she began to walk towards the house,   
  
where she was little leary about letting him come in. What if he was something that was trying to kill them? What if he   
  
was a spy for Vegeta?  
  
What if... what if... what if...  
  
She had let her mind wander for too long, because before she knew it, the young man was standing next to her, his eyes   
  
fixed upon hers. She shook her head, nodded, and mumbled a quick apology before she opened the door to the house.   
  
The young man just looked at the spot where she stood, his eyes wide, and his thoughts rummaging around for a second, before  
  
he realized that she had entered the house and was motioning for him to enter. He nodded and entered through the doorway,   
  
walking in only a little bit before he stopped and looked around.   
  
Diamond shut the door snuggly behind him as he entered and came up behind him, admiring the features of his backside before  
  
she brought herself to show him into the living room while she went to fetch her parents. She felt ackward in his prescence,   
  
if his blue eyes were searching for something in her, whether it be a weakness or strength. All she knew was that the   
  
feeling she got from him was not one that she liked all that much. (A.N.~ My dog finally got up, and I am entirley  
  
thankful because he has the worst smelling dog breath ever! ~.^ 3Blink)  
  
Goku had heard the door shut downstairs, but hadn't heard another sound after that, so he decided to go downstairs and check  
  
it out. He reached the staircase leading from the upstairs and peered down into the eyes of his daughter. He searched her  
  
mind for a moment before he nodded, and came down the stairs slowly, looking into the living room. Diamond nodded to her father  
  
as he began to move toward the living room. She let out a heavy sigh and looked out after he father as he walked towards  
  
the young man, who she had her doubts about.  
  
'I don't know what I'm so scared of...' she sighed. 'He saved my life once before, who knows, he could be here to save  
  
my fathers for all I know..'  
  
She turned and looked into the living room, where she saw her father and the young man deep in conversation already. She sighed  
  
and looked out the nearby window and saw the night sky, free of clouds. She made a slow move for the door, making it  
  
totally evident that she was heading out. Goku called a quick, "Don't be out too long..." and with that Diamond was out the   
  
door and on to do whatever she wanted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Briefs Residence ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma walked lightly around the Capsule Corporation house, her head high in the clouds. Yamcha had been by earlier  
  
that day, but not in the way anyone had expected. Yamcha had knocked on the door lightly in his street clothes,   
  
and to his dismay, Bulma had opened the door. She took one quick look, laughed at him, and punched him square  
  
in the face before he could say another word.   
  
Everyone in the room turned to stare at her. Ms. Briefs mouth dropped agape, while her father just got up and left  
  
the room. Bulma shouted a few obsenities out the door, including something about another girl, and with that, she shut  
  
the door promptly in his face. She turned and stalked from the door, her mind racing with thoughts.  
  
She had been in town yesterday, and had witnessed Yamcha and some blonde bimbo sharing a very 'wet' moment in the ice  
  
cream parlor. Bulma was so disgusted and mad that she had paid the waitress tending to her at her table to dump a banana   
  
split on Yamcha's head. She had walked out of there feeling calm, cool, and collected, and only a tad bit mischevous.   
  
Now she was single again, and was rather loving it. She could work fully in her own lab, without having to go out on   
  
dates with that two-timing bastard, and she didn't have to answer his constant phone calls to her to ask for money.   
  
Quite frankly, she was not sad in the least bit. Well, maybe a little bit. They had been together for... a long while.  
  
Always off and on again, it was something she was pretty accustomed to, and now that he was probably going to come  
  
crawling back to her tomorrow, she would have to use every ounce of willpower she had to push him away.   
  
Bulma sat silently in her lab, her face staring down at the floor, trying as hard as possible to push the tears that were  
  
now forming in her eyes away. She wasn't going to cry over Yamcha, it was for the better. Way for the better. She had  
  
to keep telling herself that, but after about the 500th time, she finally let the feelings inside her come out and she broke  
  
into a heaping sob on the floor.   
  
Vegeta, who had been in the GR the whole time came stomping down the hall and charged right into her lab, not even bothering  
  
to knock on the door. Bulma instantly sat bolt-right up and wiped her tears away as fast as possible. As he entered she   
  
gathered herself to her feet so that he wouldn't think of her as weak and nodded her head towards him.  
  
"Woman... why are you crying...?" Vegeta asked after an ackward silence.  
  
"I-Yamcha... Over..." Bulma said through hysterical sobs.  
  
"So, you've dropped the puny weakling have you, I must say it's about time...." Vegeta said with a smirk.   
  
(And you know what, that's where I'm going to leave this off, because well you all KNOW what happens between those 2, so  
  
I'm going to get back to the original plot ling now, 'shanks)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In a forest near the Son-Residence ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diamond had walked out of her house, and had no intention to fly anywhere. She didn't want to take off in a blurry of   
  
emotion and have no idea where she would end up. Instead, she kept to the ground, walking slowly to a forest near her   
  
house where she had gone a few times to read. Sometimes there was just never enough time to be alone in her house, what  
  
with Chi-Chi nagging her about not going to college, and Goku asking her to spar. She sighed as the brisk night air whipped  
  
against her face, but was suprised when her arms felt relativley warm. She looked down and noticed that she still had Trunks'  
  
jacket on. She laughed and blushed as she remembered how she had gotten to wear it in the first place.   
  
She sighed and shook her head of thoughts. The moon above shined paley onto her light gold skin and played softly in her   
  
hair. 'I'm a night person...' she thought with a grin. The parties, the lights, the sounds, it all made her feel alive.  
  
Her feelings would scream at her from the inside out, and the nighthawk inside would slowly pry it's way out. 'Now...  
  
dont' get me wrong...' she thought, 'I've haven't touched a single drop of alcohol in my life... But just the thought of it  
  
makes me feel... high...'   
  
"I guess you could say I get high on the fact that I'm still living..." she said aloud to no one in particular. She wanted  
  
more than anything for Eve, Trunks, or even Jeff to be with her right now. She was getting that uneasy feeling in the pit  
  
of her stomach, you know, the one that alerts you to danger. Her thoughts began to spin around to what it could possibly  
  
be and she sighed.   
  
"Whatever you are, I hope you know what your going to have to deal with!" she called aloud, just as a swooping figure came   
  
down and landed about 20 feet from her. Followed by another, and another, and another... Diamond groaned, this is not the  
  
kind of fight she was hopping for. A little bit of skin on skin with one person she could handle right now. But because  
  
of how emotionally and physically exhuasted she was, 10 bird/men things was not going to be an easy thing.   
  
She was about to turn around and run back to her house, which couldn't of been too much more than a mile away, when the   
  
figure that seemed to be leading the group stepped forward, closing the gap between her and it. 19 feet... now 15 feet.   
  
'Oh shit, it's getting closer and I don't even know what it wants!' she screamed in her head. The figure now closed the   
  
gap to a shocking 5 feet, before Diamond actually remembered that she was about to engage in battle. She stood straight   
  
as a board, hoping they weren't looking for a fight, but as it stood right in front of her, she tensed up and began to   
  
shiver.   
  
Diamond stared face to face with a purplish blue bird/man creature. It had long wings on it's back like a bird, but it   
  
stood on two legs like a man, had claws on both it's feet and hands, and had a beak. Her breathing soon came in light,   
  
erratic gasps as a single clawed hand reached to her face and cupped her chin. It pulled her face closer to it's, until   
  
she was less than centimeters away. She shuddered in it's grasp, and before she knew it, she had been knocked backwards  
  
onto the ground, her mind spinning as a cold substance dripped from somewhere on the top of her her forehead. She reached  
  
a shaking hand upwards and let her fingers linger for a moment in the liquid, before she brought them back to her face  
  
and groaned. Blood.   
  
She gathered herself to her feet, and instantly flared her ki up. If it was a battle they were looking for, it was going to  
  
be a battle they would get. A damn good one at that too. She let a purple ki enwrap her body, as she glared head on at the  
  
leader 'Phrawk.' (Yes, they are now named Phrawks, i'm sick of calling them bird/men) She took a few solemn steps forward   
  
before she flew straight on at the leader 'Phrawk.' Unfortunatley, he may be able to walk the walk, but he couldn't talk  
  
the talk. As soon as he saw her rebound from his hit, he bolted straight into the air and took a seat high above, watching  
  
her fighting style and technique.  
  
Diamond had been more than just a little pissed off when the leader 'Phrawk' had jumped to the air, but she blew it off in  
  
her mind, realizing that she had 9 others to fight before she could finish her beef with him. Lunging at the nearest and   
  
what looked like the 4th biggest one, Diamond landed a sizeable punch in it's face, knocking it back about 4 yards before it  
  
regained it's balance. The Phrawks began to make a circle around her all 9, all of them enclosing in upon her at once, lessening   
  
the gap, making it harder for her to breath. She felt as if a heavy boulder had been pressed against her chest as they gained  
  
a few more feet on her. She stumbled backwards and realized suddenly, 'They must have mental powers too... There's no way I'll   
  
survive this against 10! 1 or 2... maybe...' she thought with a weak frown. She thought about screaming for help, but no...  
  
Saiyans just didn't do that, and she wasn't going to be one to disgrace her own blood line when Vegeta lived on the same  
  
planet as her. There was no way she wanted him after her blood. Her mind raced as the group around her closed in, closer   
  
and closer they had become, until she felt like she couldn't breath anymore.   
  
Diamond sat on the ground, her arms curled around her legs, breathing barely, her head swimming. 'I'm drowning... I'm drowning  
  
in my own thoughts... They're using myself against... myself...' she thought weakly. But no, I'm not going to go like this.  
  
Not when I've just met someone I think I can really connect with, not when I've just found my family. Not now, not ever!!  
  
She stood to her feet, looking at the ugly face of a Phrawk right in front of her. She just about had it, she stopped feeding  
  
into the want to hold back, the human blood inside her. She remembered faintly a friendly yellow light enveloping her  
  
as she exploded with rage. Her body shook, her limbs strengthed, and her mind blanked, as the animal inside took over. Her  
  
rage, her emotions, and her family fueled her power, and within moments, bolts of electricity flew around her body in a swirling  
  
yellowish color. Her naturally black hair had flared up and changed to blonde, and her normally happy dancing blueish black eyes  
  
were now stone cold and green. She looked bitterly at the Phrawks in front of her, and grinned a menacing grin.   
  
~*~*~*~*~ Back at the Real-Son residence, not the forest ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku felt his mind and body clench as a familiar power erupted from the forest about a mile or so away. His mind twitched   
  
as the face of a girl filled his mind, her hair standing with blonde precision, her eyes stone cold and hard. 'Another  
  
Super Saiyan...' he thought to himself. Something must be up, no one turns Super Saiyan while just going out on a walk!   
  
Goku searched deeper in his mind and noticed Trunks doing the same. After what seemed like ages, both of them jumped to their  
  
feet, realizing exactly what had made her step up to this new power. "Phwarks..." they both spoke aloud. Without  
  
so much as a second thought, both Goku and Trunks had flew out the door, in wild pursuit of what would be a spectacular  
  
battle.   
  
As they reached the scence, 4 of the 10 phwarks were on the ground, dead. But nothing else remained at the scene, all of them  
  
had vanished, including Diamond, without so much as a power surge, or a clue to where they could have gone. They both   
  
stood on the ground, neither of them feeling uncomfortable around the other anymore. There was a knowing bond existing   
  
between them, and Goku could sense nothing but good energy from Trunks, so he decided he was a good lad.  
  
Trunks shut his eyes tightly and tried to picture what the scene had looked like before they arrived, just a trace of what may  
  
have happened he kept wishing in his mind. "Goddammit!" he cursed aloud as a faint image rushed to his mind.  
  
*Flashback, somewhat I guess you could say*   
  
Diamond had stood her ground, even with her new found power, she couldn't keep them out of her mind. After taking out four  
  
of the 9, they had once again regained control over her thoughts and were using them against her. She squirmed as all of  
  
her thoughts were poured into their hands, and they re-directed them back at her, causing her to fall to the ground, her   
  
body wriggling with fear. 'If only I hadn't gone for that walk...' she thought dully as her mind slowly began to shut down  
  
and her breathing slowed. They were getting closer, their hideous faces were coming so close, it almost looked like  
  
the wanted to kiss her. But before they could land the mark on the kill, the leader Phrawk swooped down and picked her up  
  
in it's clawed hands, and called down to the rest of them. The remaining Phrawks disappeared with a 'fwoosh' and the leader  
  
Phwark floated above the ground, Diamond in his hands for a few moments. He brought a claw up to her face and scratched her  
  
hard near the eyes, causing 2 gashes of blood to flow. Her mind raced with thoughts. He adminstered a few more 'slashes' as  
  
they flew through the air and back to it's 'nest.'   
  
Phwarks had an odd power, if someone with a high power level was in at least a 5 feet radius of them, they totally vanished   
  
from the earth. Their power level got covered up and it seemed as if they were totally erased. Diamond had a hard time  
  
controlling her thoughts as she flew through the air, gathered close to the body of the Phrawk. She felt it's feather   
  
flicking in her face, but she couldn't open her eyes, the pain was too harsh. She could faintly feel one of it's claws  
  
sinking deep into her lower back, but the pain seemed so far away as did her own thoughts. She could feel the Phwark touch  
  
down onto the ground with a thud, and then her own body being thrown into something hard and stoney like. She saw nor heard  
  
anything else.   
  
*End Flashback, somewhat I guess you could say*  
  
Trunks had vaguely seen the route that the Phwark had taken to it's nest, and quickly told Goku.  
  
"Ok, if we're going to get to her before they turn her own thoughts into her death, then we'll have to move quick..." said Goku  
  
quickly as he took to the air, Trunks following suit, and the both of them setting off in the sky.   
  
Trunks set off with such an enormous power that it had amazed Goku. 'He seems kinda mad,' he thought to himself. 'There  
  
seems to be a bond between the two of them, it's really odd, because they seem to have just met...' Goku trailed off in his   
  
mind and forgot what they were flying for/towards until he touched down on the cliff of a mountain and saw about 10 Phwarks  
  
walk out of a cave.  
  
"Goku!!!" called Trunks. "Don't open your mind to them... They'll use it against you!" he yelled to him as he took off, fists  
  
flying at the nearest Phwark. Flaring up his Ki as he went, a golden light encircled him and he took out one Phwark  
  
after another, clearing his mind of all thoughts. Goku followed suit, his hair standing on end and turning a bright  
  
shade of yellow. He leapt with a yell and pummeled the first Phwark he saw. Both of them fought through all of the Phwarks  
  
ravenously until they were all dead. All dead besides the leader Phwark.  
  
Walking slowly out of the cave, a 8'4" Phwark laughed menacingly at the two super saiyans.  
  
"I suppose you've come to collect this..." he said slowly, holding a limp body out in front of him. He laughed menacingly  
  
as he once again plunged his deep claws into her back, but yet she didn't respond to the pain. Her eyes barely open, and her  
  
mind totally blank, she drifted into another darkness that came with a terrible price. She groaned as she felt the ground   
  
rush up to meet her, and she lay there, unmoving.  
  
"I guess if you'd like to take her, you can... But there's really no point, she's almost dead anyways... I could finish  
  
her off for you if you'd like..." he said menacingly. He took a step forward, and put his foot against her face, but with  
  
no pressure.   
  
Goku and Trunks, watched for a moment, before realizing what he meant. They both flung off the handle and lunged at him,  
  
fists tight and minds clear. One fist after another flew into the face of the Phwark, causing him to stumble back a few steps.  
  
The Phwark caught a flailing mad Trunks in his clawed hand and growled. The Phwark was not quite prepared for the two strong  
  
super saiyans to both fly at him at once, so he was more than just a little peeved off. Trunks spat in his face and felt   
  
his feet land on the ground. Having enough with this weakling, Goku growled and broght his hands together at this side.  
  
"Ka-meh-ha-meh-ha!!" he shouted as a white energy blast erupted from his hands and shot quickly at the Phwark. Taken completely  
  
aback as the energy hit him, the Phwark screamed in pain as his body began to disinegrate. Cursing aloud and promising  
  
to return, the Phwark died where it stood, screaming with rage.   
  
Trunks brought his hand to his mouth and wiped a small stream of blood from the corner. He laughed a bit and turned to Goku  
  
who had an enraged look on his face. He walked over and put his hand on his shoulder and nodded. "It's over Goku... you  
  
killed him, he won't bug us anymore..." he said reassuringly. Both of the men nodded in agreeance and stood there for a   
  
moment, before they both realized why they had actually come here.  
  
"Oh shit Goku, this doesn't look good..." said Trunks as he lifted a limp Diamond into his arms, just barely looking her   
  
over and noticing multiple scratch and claw marks. He sighed and took to the air, knowing that the only place they could  
  
go from here was the hospital. Goku rose into the air and followed suit, not really thinking much, just following behind  
  
blindly.   
  
Trunks flew with an enormous speed and agility, and closed his eyes for the most part, growling at how this could have   
  
happened. 'She just... walked out... with a simple goodbye and said 'I'll be back later...' And now this...' he thought  
  
quietly to himself.   
  
As the hospital came into view, Diamond's eyes rose open warily and she couldn't help but smile to find herself in the arms  
  
of her 'saviour' once more. She groaned and looked up at him as he looked down. His eyes filled with laughter as he saw  
  
her awake, nowing that she would most likely survive from the attack. She closed her eyes for a minute in pain and reopened  
  
them, speaking in a painfully hoarse voice.  
  
"Well... it looks like you've saved me once more..." she said quietly. He had indeed saved her life once again, bringing  
  
her back from the cave of Phwarks and taking her now to the hospital, her father following suit.  
  
"So I really have no choice but to pay you back..." she said after another moment.  
  
"Pay me back? But... for what?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"For saving my life dummy..." she said laughing and wheezing at the same time. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth   
  
and she sighed. "I would have died if I had been left there any longer... I let them have control of my mind... I guess  
  
I have a lot to learn..." she said, still staring harshly into his eyes.  
  
"No... seriously it's quite alright, I don't mind saving your life, I feel like I must..." he said quietly. Honestly,   
  
he said to himself, there's a connection between you and me, Diamond, and I'm determined to make it grow stronger. But little  
  
did he know, that she would make the first step towards that.  
  
"Fine, then let me repay you this way..." she said quietly as she brought her arms limply around his neck and caught his lips  
  
in a full on kiss.   
  
~*~*~*End Chatper 5*~*~*~  
  
Blink: It's about time! Seriously, I mean... that wasn't so hard now was it?  
  
Trunks: No... it wasn't!  
  
Lmao, Thanks for reading  
  
REVIEW ME PLEASE! :) 


End file.
